Life's Like That
by PadfootProngs7
Summary: What if James, Lily and Harry Potter survived that Halloween night when Voldemort arrived at their house? What would Harry's life be like if he grew up with James, Lily, Sirius and Remus around and loving him? Finishes at the end of Harry's first year.
1. Chapter 1

'Harry, dear, come down to the kitchen please

'Harry, dear, come down to the kitchen please.' Lily Potter called. She was sitting in the kitchen with her husband, James Potter. Both had grim expressions on their faces. They turned their attention to the door as they heard eight-year-old Harry Potter thud down the stairs.

'Yes mom?' he asked as he entered the kitchen.

'We need to talk to you Harry. Sit down please.' Harry sat down at the table across from his parents, curiosity getting the better of him.

'Harry, do you remember that time, when you were six, you were with me in Diagon Alley, and people kept coming up to you and shaking your hand, and you asked me why everyone knew you?' Harry thought.

'Not really…' he replied slowly.

'Okay, that's alright I'll be right back.' She stood up and left the kitchen and was back a few minutes later with a basin filled with a whitish silver substance.

'What is that?' Harry asked leaning forward, growing more curious by the second.

'That is a Pensieve, Harry. You can take a memory out of your mind and put it in there to clear your mind, or so that others can see it as well,' his father answered.

'Is it yours?' Harry asked looking at his dad.

'No this is, um, a… friend's.'

'Why do you have it?'

'We're going to show you a couple of memories. The first one is that day when you asked me why everyone knows us.' Lily said. 'Now hold my hand and come on.' With that she leaned forward and they fell into Diagon Alley. Moments later James appeared as well. 'Now, Harry, I want you to listen and watch carefully, okay?'

'Yes mom,' Harry replied,

_Six-year-old Harry was holding his mother's hand, walking through Diagon Alley. His dad was at work and they were out shopping. _

'_Harry, honey, did you want to get some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's when I'm done at Flourish and Blotts?' his mother asked. Harry's face lit up._

'_Yeah! When? Now?' Lily laughed._

'_Right away dear. I just need to pick up a book and we'll be on our way.'_

'_Okay!' Harry said with delight. They walked down the street to Flourish and Blotts when a wizard in bright orange robes came up to them and said, _

'_Is it really Lily and Harry Potter? I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! My name is Caleb, Caleb Patrent! It is such a pleasure!' and he shook their hands and left beaming. Lily shook her head and started walking again when Harry looked up at her and asked,_

'_Mommy, why did that person know my name?' Lily sighed and looked down at her son as they entered Flourish and Blotts. _

'_It's nothing to worry about right now Harry, dear. I'll tell you when you're just a little older. For now just forget about it okay?'_

'_Okay mom,' and she watched him as he ran off towards the children's books. Lily gave another sigh as she went to get her book. _

Harry felt his feet leave the ground and then hit the ground a few seconds later. He looked up to find himself back in his kitchen with his parents.

'Now, do you remember that day, Harry?' his father asked him. Harry nodded.

'Yeah, I remember it now.'

'Okay, well, now comes the tough part. We're going to show you the memory of _why _everyone knows us.' Lily said.

'You'll also find out why you don't have any grandparents…' James added. Harry nodded.

'Okay, well here we go.' Lily said and she grabbed Harry and James' hands and leaned forward into the Pensieve again.

'Mom, dad, we're going now. We should be back in two hours. Make sure Harry gets to bed at eight-thirty.' James called from his front door to his parents, who were sitting in his kitchen with baby Harry.

'_Where exactly are you going again?' James' father asked._

'_We're going to Sirius'. And yes, don't worry it's safe there. Bye! Love you.'_

'_Love you,' his parents chorused back. When they heard the front door shut, they turned to Harry._

'_Well young man, I believe you have to get to bed in fifteen minutes. Let's go get your pajamas on,' James' mother and Harry's grandmother, Dorea said. She picked him up and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. Five minutes later she heard her husband yelling to her with panic in his voice. _

'_Dorea! Take Harry and run! He's here! I'll try to hold him off. Hurry!'_

'_Charlus! What are you talking about?' she asked putting Harry in his crib and running down the stairs as fast as possible._

'_Dorea! He's here! Voldemort's here! You have to get Harry out of here! I love you, now go quickly!' she had tears in her eyes now. So did he. _

'_No Charlus! He'll kill you! Please no! I love you Charlus!' and she ran to him and gave him a kiss. A kiss full of passion and love._

'_Go now Dorea! Hurry!' she nodded and ran back up the stairs. She went and kissed Harry on the forehead._

'_I love you so much, Harry.' She muttered to him. All of a sudden she heard a loud bang. A loud high cruel laugh. A yell. And a thud. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She knew Charlus was dead. She heard another high cruel laugh and thuds as he came up the stairs. She frantically tried to think of some way to keep him from entering the room. Then the bedroom door flew open with a bang before she could act. Dorea ran to Harry's crib and put herself in front of it. 'Please leave Harry alone! Kill me instead! Please don't hurt Harry!'_

'_Stand aside you stupid girl.' He said in a bored voice._

'_No! Please not Harry!'_

'_Avada Kedavra!' and Dorea dropped. Voldemort took a step forward as Harry began to cry. He carefully pointed his wand at the boy' s forehead where Dorea had kissed him just moments before. Voldemort whispered, 'Avada Kedavra,' and then he was in horrible pain and he fled, with baby Harry still crying..._

Harry's feet left the ground again and they hit mere seconds later. He looked at his parents who both had tears running down their faces. His eyes were also filled with tears. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Harry spoke,

'I still don't understand why everyone knows our names.'

'Harry, dear, you know about the Unforgivable Curses, right?' Harry nodded to his mother's question.

'Well,' his father began. 'No one has ever survived Avada Kedavra. Until that night. You survived with only that scar on your forehead.' Harry touched his lightning bolt-shaped scar.

'But… how?' he asked. Lily looked at James and said,

'One of our… friends thinks that it was your grandmother's love for you.' James continued,

'He thinks that your grandmother's love for you was as strong as ours for each other. Since Voldemort does not love he did not think of this.'

'We know it's all very confusing right now for you, but you needed to know. You needed to know why everyone knows our name, and why you don't have any grandparents, and why you have that scar.' Lily got up and gave her son a hug.

'Do you have any questions, Harry?' his father asked. Harry thought for a moment.

'Why did Voldemort try to kill us?' His parents exchanged glances.

'Harry, would you understand if we didn't tell you that right now?' Lily asked. Harry looked at them and nodded. 'We just don't want to overload you right now. If you ever have any other questions you can come and ask us. Okay?'

'Okay,' he replied quietly. He left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Those had always been his three biggest questions. Why does everyone know our name, why do I not have any grandparents, and why do I have a lightning bolt-shaped scar on my forehead. He now knew the answer to all three of them. He opened and closed his door and lay down on his bed. He closed his emerald green eyes and fell asleep, his mind buzzing with questions.

'Do you think he'll be okay?' Lily asked her husband as she sat down beside him on the couch in their sitting room ten minutes later.

'Once he gets over the shock he'll be fine, although nothing like that will ever leave him,' James answered. He yawned and looked at his watch. 'Merlin, we kept him up late. We should get to bed too.' Lily nodded and stood up.

'I'll go say goodnight to him,' she kissed him and headed up the stairs to Harry's room. James sighed and followed his wife up the stairs.

When Lily opened the door to her son's room, she saw Harry lying on his bed fully dressed, and sound asleep. She pulled out her wand and gave it a flick, which cause his clothing to turn to his pajamas. She picked him up easily as he was very light, and gave another flick of her wand to cause the covers to pull back. Lily placed him in his bed and pulled the covers over him.

'Goodnight Harry,' she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. She quietly made her way to the door. She turned around and took a glance at Harry as he turned over in his sleep, before she closed the door.

When Lily got to her room, she found James sitting up in bed waiting for her.

'Is he okay?' he asked, his voice full of concern.

'I don't know. He was asleep when I got there. He'll never have a normal life again will he?' Lily asked as she changed into her pajamas.

'I don't think so, but we had to tell him. He'll have it even worse at Hogwarts. He has a right to know.'

'Yes I know that, but what about the prophecy? When are we going to tell him?' Lily asked as she climbed into bed beside James.

'We'll tell him when we have to. We have to give him as normal a life as possible until he's ready for that,' he answered.

'You always know what to say don't you?' Lily said giving him a kiss on the cheek, grinning.

'Of course I do!' he said mocking looking hurt. Lily laughed and turned off the light.

'Well, goodnight James.'

'Goodnight Lily,' and they fell asleep just as fast as Harry had.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up to a hint of sunlight shining through his window

Harry woke up to a hint of sunlight shining through his window. 'Why did I wake up so early,' he thought. And then it hit him. Today was his birthday. Today he turned eleven. He would get his Hogwarts letter any day now. He got up and changed into his clothes. He knew he had no chance of falling back asleep now. He quietly opened his door and tiptoed down the hall. He peeked into his parent's bedroom to find them both still fast asleep. He quietly made his way to the bathroom where he washed, and then went downstairs to wait for his parents to make breakfast. He only had to wait for five minutes before he heard movement upstairs. He looked to the door as his mother came in, dressing robe on.

'Harry! What are you doing up so early?' she exclaimed.

'I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.' He replied smiling.

'And why would that be?' his father asked from the doorway. Harry's smile grew even bigger as he replied,

'It's my birthday! You didn't forget did you?' Harry asked a hint of worry in his voice. His parents laughed as his mother ruffled his hair and said,

'Of course we didn't forget Harry! It's not everyday someone turns eleven!' Harry sighed in relief and said,

'Good! Now can I have some breakfast? I'm starving!' his mom sighed and smiled,

'You are so much like your father, you do know that right?'

'Hey!' Harry and his father said at the same time. Lily laughed as she started making breakfast.

A few hours later, the three Potters were standing in front of the fireplace. James took a handful of powder from a bowl, threw it into the fire place and stepped into saying very clearly,

'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!' Harry followed seconds later, with his mother bringing up the rear.

As Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, he was engulfed in a huge hug.

'Harry! How're you doing? I haven't seen you for such a long time!'

'I'm good Sirius, except I'm suffocating!' He managed to gasp out to his godfather.

'Oh! I'm sorry!' Sirius laughed as he let go of Harry.

'Is Moony here?' James asked.

'No. He should be here any minute.' As if on cue, Remus came spinning out of the fireplace.

'Happy birthday Harry!' he said as he straightened up.

'Thanks!' Harry replied smiling.

'Oh!? Is it your birthday?' Sirius asked, mocking surprised. Harry looked at Sirius. 'Okay, okay, I know it's your birthday!' he admitted, smiling.

'You'd better!' Harry smiled back.

'Well, let's open presents!' James said. Harry beamed and said,

"Ya! Let's open presents! I like that idea!' Everyone laughed as they made their way into the kitchen, with Harry in the lead.

'Wow! Sirius, this is amazing!' Harry exclaimed when he finished unwrapping his present from him. It was a Nimbus 2000, the fastest one yet.

'Sirius!' his mother scolded, 'You know first years aren't allowed brooms!'

'Mom!' Harry said. He did not want to lose his new broom. 'I won't take it to Hogwarts with me! I'll just… ride it at home!'

'No!'

'Lily,' James tried next, "It's just a broom. Sirius didn't mean any harm with it. Just let it go. Let Harry keep it' Lily looked at him and sighed.

'I'm sorry Sirius. Thank you for the broom. I'm sure Harry loves it.' Behind her Harry silently cheered.

'Mine next, Harry!' Remus said, chuckling slightly, handing Harry a small box. Harry unwrapped it and smiled brightly.

'Thank you so much, Remus!' Harry said, pulling out the new Wizard's Chess set.

'And last but certainly not least, ours!' James said, grabbing Harry's hand.

'Um, dad? Where are we going?' He asked as his father led him up the stairs.

'We're going to get your present!'

'Upstairs?'

'You've got it! Now come on! Faster!' Harry laughed as his dad dragged him up the stairs into the guest bedroom.

'Where is it?'

'Close you're eyes first.' Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. He heard his father shuffling around in the room. 'Okay, open them!' Harry opened his eyes and felt himself go speechless. In front of him was a white, snowy owl, with big amber eyes. He opened and closed his mouth before he could finally say something.

'Is, is it for me?!' He asked incredulously.

'Of course! Who else would it be for?' Harry just stared at the owl. He then came to his senses, and ran and hugged his dad so tight, his father had to pry him off. He then ran down the stairs, two at a time, and skidded into the kitchen, flying to his mother.

'Thank you so much! I can't believe you got me an owl!' he said letting go.

'Well, you have to have a way of communicating with us when you're at Hogwarts, having the time of your life!' his dad said from the stairs, still holding the cage with the owl inside of it, smile on his face.

'I love it!' Harry said smiling and letting the owl out.

Later on that night, Harry was sleeping on the floor, in front of the couch on which his parents sat on, with his owl beside him, in the cage. The four adults were having a quiet conversation when the clock chimed mid-night. Everyone jumped at the loud noise, except for Harry, who was still fast asleep. He had spent all day looking through books, and trying to think of a name for his new owl. In the end he had decided on Hedwig, a name he had found in one of Sirius' old school books.

'Well, we should get going.' Lily said standing up, 'Harry's fast asleep.' She stepped over Harry, and picked him up. 'Come on, James.' James stood as well.

'Well, Padfoot, Moony, I'll be seeing you soon, I hope.'

'Yeah, if you can find time for us.' Sirius joked.

'Oh shut up.' James replied laughing. They bade each other goodnight, and flooed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast coming through his door

Harry woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast coming through his door. He turned around in his bed to find his new owl, Hedwig, staring at him with her big amber eyes. Harry got up, dressed and went down to the kitchen where his parents were sitting with smiles on their faces.

'You have a letter, Harry,' his dad said handing him a thick letter.

Excitement building up, Harry quickly read his name on the front and tore it open. There were two pieces of think, heavy parchment. He opened the first one and read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Potter

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry had a smile growing across his face with each second that passed. Once he finished reading, he was smiling from ear to ear. He looked up to see his parents standing on either side of him grinning broadly.

'Well, it looks like a trip to Diagon Alley is in order. We had better get ready, we have a long day coming up!' his mom exclaimed.

'You mean we can go today?' Harry exclaimed.

'Of course! Did you want me to invite Sirius to come too?' James asked his son.

'Yeah! That'd be awesome! Can we go now?' Lily chuckled.

'We have to finish eating first and then we can get going. James, why don't you Floo Sirius and ask him. I would say Remus also, but I know he's busy today.'

'Sure thing,' James said as he walked into the sitting room to Floo his best mate.

Harry sat down at the table and wolfed his breakfast down in one minute flat. After getting a short scolding from his mother about how he could have choked and died, he dashed up the stairs to his room to wait until his parents called him to go.

An hour later Harry, James, Lily and Sirius arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was a ball of excitement. He couldn't wait to get his wand. It was the object he was most looking forward to getting.

'Calm down Harry!' his mother scolded him after his third attempt at running to Ollivanders by himself. 'We need to wait for Sirius. Wherever he is.' She added under her breath. Right at that moment, Sirius came walking through the Leaky Cauldron. 'Where were you?' Lily demanded.

'I got kind of, er, caught up outside.' Lily stared at him for a few more moment before she said,

'Well then lets get going, Harry hasn't been able to calm down at all.' Sirius laughed.

'Okay kid c'mon.' After an hour and a half Harry had all of his books, robes and potion supplies. Last on the list was '_a wand'._ When Harry's party got to Ollivanders, he ran inside, eager for his wand. He stepped up to the counter where a man was waiting with an eerie smile on his face. Harry lost some of his confidence at the sight of the man.

'Ah, Harry Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you.' Harry gulped. He watched as Mr Ollivander searched the shelves for a wand for Harry to try. He pulled one out and gave it to Harry. Harry waved it and a flower vase fell to the floor with a loud crash. Harry quickly put the wand back and muttered an apology before glaring at his parents and godfather who were smirking in the background.

'Hmmm, I wonder…' Mr Ollivander trailed off as he handed Harry a wand. Harry took it hesitantly and gave it a wave, as red and gold sparks appeared. His parents started clapping and Sirius was cheering. 'Very interesting…'

'May I ask what is so interesting, Mr Ollivander?' Harry's mother asked. Mr Ollivander looked at her and said,

'I remember every wand I have sold. Young Mr Potter's wand contains a phoenix feather. The phoenix that gave that feather, gave only one other. The one other feather resides in the wand that gave you that scar. The reactions were all different. Harry simply stared at him, his mother's face drained of all colour, his father gasped and Sirius fell off his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

September first came all too fast for Lily and James Potter, and all to slow for their son. The Potters and Sirius made their way through the crowded train station towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry closed his eyes and ran towards the solid wall. The collision he had been slightly worried about never came. Instead, when he opened his eyes he saw a scarlet train. He looked around with awe written all over his face at all of the other families milling about. The Potters and Sirius made their way over to an empty compartment where Harry's dad helped him put his trunk on the train. Harry noticed he was getting weird looks from most of the platform, but then remembered that he was famous and pushed it to the back of his mind. He made his way to his parents and Sirius. His mum was smiling with tears running down her face, his dad was beaming and Sirius was grinning like a mad man, which, for the people who knew him well, meant that you should be scared.

'Be good Harry,' Lily said bending down to hug her son.

'Don't tell him that Lily!' Sirius exclaimed, causing Harry to laugh and his mum to glare. Sirius put his hands up and said,

'I just don't want him to be classified as a goody like you!' Lily slapped him on the back of the head and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Sirius went next and pulled Harry into a manly type hug.

'Get passing marks and give the Slytherins hell.'

'Sirius!' Lily said, outraged. 'Don't tell him that! Although I am surprised you told him to get passing marks...' James laughed as he pulled his son into a big hug and ruffled his hair.

'I'm not going to tell you anything but to have fun. You should enjoy it.' Harry nodded and hugged his dad back.

'What if I don't make any friends though?' Harry asked. He had only just thought of this. James bent down so that he was at eye level with his son.

'If you don't make any friends, it'll be the end of the world.' Harry smiled. 'There isn't a reason for someone to not like you. Now stop worrying and get on that train!' Harry smiled, gave everyone a final hug and ran to his compartment as the one minute warning whistle went. He stuck his head out the window as the train pulled out of the station and waved to his family. He sat back down once everyone disappeared and jumped as the door slid open. A tall boy with red hair and countless freckles walked in.

'Er, do you mind if I sit in here? Only everywhere else is full and er,' he stuttered.

'No go ahead. It's okay.' The boy thanked him and sat down across from Harry.

'I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.' The boy said.

'I'm Harry. Harry Potter.' Harry replied. Ron's eyes went wide and he said,

'Are you really Harry Potter? I, wow! Do you really have the, er, scar?' Harry smiled and lifted his fringe to show Ron the scar.

'Wow...' Harry smiled and leaned against his seat.

As the day went on Ron and Harry got to learn more about each other. Harry learned that Ron was the sixth and last Weasley boy to go to Hogwarts, and that his younger sister, Ginny would be starting the following year. Harry told Ron about his life, basically the stuff that Ron hadn't heard about from other sources. They had a good time, talking, laughing and joking around with each other. As they got closer to Hogwarts, they changed into their robes. When the train slowed to a stop, all the students made for the platform.


	5. Chapter 5

'Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon now!' All of the first years made their way to a giant man with a wild, crazy beard and hair.

'Hey Hagrid!' Harry greeted. Ron stared at him incredulously.

'Hey 'Arry! 'Ow're yeh doin'?

'You know him?' Ron whispered. Harry smiled.

'Hagrid, this is my friend. Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Hagrid. He's a friend of my parents'.' Ron nodded, still starring at the half-giant.

''Nother Weasley, eh? You're twin brothers are crazy migh' I say. Spent half me life chasin' 'em away from the Forbidden Forest.' Ron smiled. That sounded like Fred and George.

Hagrid led all of the first years over to a dock of little boats. Harry and Ron climbed into one followed by a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. The three rode to Hogwarts in silence. Once the boats bumped into a dock, everyone clambered out and followed Hagrid into the castle. Harry had never imagined it would look like this. He had heard stories of course, but this was amazing! Hagrid opened the door and Harry couldn't help but gasp. The Entrance Hall was huge! Hagrid led the first years to a small classroom just off the Hall. He told them to stay there, and left.

'So, Harry Potter really has come to Hogwarts.' A voice said matter-of-factly. Harry spun around to see a boy with grey eyes and blonde hair staring at him intently. Harry narrowed his eyes. He had seen a picture of a Death Eater who looked just like him in his father's study.

'I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy.' He introduced himself. Ron gave a snort which he tried to disguise as a laugh. 'Think my name's funny? I don't have to ask your name. Red hair, freckles and second hand robes. You're a Weasley aren't you?' Ron flushed as Draco held out his hand for Harry. 'I'll show you what true friends are. You don't have to hang around with trash like Weasley here.' Harry glared and said,

'I think, I'll stay with my _true_ friends. You can leave.'

'Why-' he was interrupted as an older woman with black hair drawn into a tight bun and a rather severe looking expression on her face, placed her hand on Draco's shoulder.

'Good evening, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' she began. 'I am Professor McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration professor. In a few short minutes you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you attend Hogwarts, your house will act as your home. As you behave, you earn points, misbehave, and you will lose points. At the end of the term, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Now, follow me. We're ready for you.'

She led the group of nervous first years out of the classroom and through a pair of huge doors. Harry gasped as he saw the Great Hall. There were four long tables and one at the head of the room where the 

staff sat. The ceiling looked like the roof opened up to the skies, but the girl who had rode in the boat with Ron and him whispered to no one in particular,

'It's bewitched, to look like the sky outside. It says so in Hogwarts: A History.'

The first years lined up in front of the staff table as Professor McGonagall placed an old, battered hat on a wooden stool. A rip at the at the seam opened suddenly, and the hat started to sing,

'Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Everyone quieted down as Professor McGonagall stated to speak again.

'When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. When you hear your house, you will go sit at the appropriate table. Abbott, Hannah!' A girl with blonde pig tails and a round, pink face stumbled up to the stool.

'Hufflepuff!' The hat called out. Harry, getting more anxious by the minute, turned his attention back to the sorting as Professor McGonagall called out,

'Granger, Hermione!' The girl who had quoted about the ceiling almost ran to the hat and jammed it onto her head. A minute later the hat called out,

'Gryffindor!' Harry spaced out again, but turned towards the hat when Ron elbowed him in the side. Draco Malfoy was strutting up to the hat. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted,

'Slytherin!' The next thing Harry knew, Professor McGonagall was calling out,

'Potter, Harry!' whispers started throughout the Hall as everyone turned to watch Harry walk towards the stool. He jumped as he heard a voice in his ear.

'Ah, Mr Potter. You've a great heart. Smart, but not smart enough for Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff would do you no good either. What about Slytherin? You would be able to accomplish great things in Slytherin. No? Well then, you've all the qualities of a true Gryffindor... I'll say... Gryffindor!' The hat shouted the last word to the Hall. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Harry sat down at the table. Two twins with red hair Harry knew to be Ron's brothers, Fred and George were chanting,

'We've got Potter! We've got Potter!' After Harry shook several more people's hands, he sat down to watch the rest of the sorting. He was greatly relieved when a green Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Once the sorting was over, the Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up and said,

'Before we begin the feast I would like to say a few words, and here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Odment! Tweak!' Harry chuckled to himself but gasped as the dishes in front of him suddenly filled with food. He and Ron both started piling food onto their plates.

After dessert was gone, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said,

'Now, before we all go off to bed, I have a few start of term notices. First off, to first years, and some returning students,' he glanced at the Weasley twins for a moment. 'The Forbidden Forest is, forbidden. And a new notice this term, the third floor corridor is banned to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Now, off to bed with all of you. Best be wide awake for your lessons tomorrow.' Harry stood up, and all of the first years followed the two Gryffindor prefects, (one being Percy, Ron's older brother) to their Common Room. After Percy directed them to their Dormitories, all of the first year boys lazily climbed the stairs to theirs. The other three first year Gryffindor boys were Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. As the other four boys got ready for bed, Harry sat down and wrote a letter to his parents.

_Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus,_

_Hi everyone. Hogwarts so far is brilliant! It's huge! I'm excited for classes to start tomorrow. Ron's brothers say that we'll end up hating Potions because of the Professor. I think his name was Professor Snape? Something like that. Anyways, I was sorted into Gryffindor. I'm glad too. I don't think I could have stood being in Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Did you know, the Sorting Hat said I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw! Ron was sorted into Gryffindor also. Dad, do you know of someone named Malfoy? There's a boy in my year, Draco Malfoy. That hat had hardly touched his head when it shouted Slytherin. He tried to befriend me, insulting Ron in the process. I said no. Thank Merlin Professor McGonagall came that moment. I thought he was going to fight me. Anyways, Ron's saying it's nearing half eleven, I should get to sleep if I want to be awake for classes tomorrow. Bye, I'll write soon!_

_Harry_


	6. Chapter 6

'James, Harry's sent us a letter!' Lily yelled through the house. It was the second of September, and Lily thought it was just too quiet without Harry in the house. She was eager to hear what he had to say.

'James!' she called again. Her husband stumbled down the stairs. He knew Lily hated waiting. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in what Harry had written; he just wanted to sleep in longer. If Harry had been there, he would have been up at eight, not ten.

'James, hurry up!'

'I'm coming, I'm coming!' James' reply was followed by a large yawn. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes as her husband walked into the kitchen, still half asleep.

'Honestly James, if you wake up at ten every morning, you're going to have a big shock when Harry's home for the holidays.' James ignored her and took the parchment she was holding.

'Anyways,' he started. 'Let's see what Harry has to say.

_Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus-'_

'Hey, James, Lily. What's up?' Lily spun around when she heard Sirius' voice from the fire place.

'We've just got a letter from Harry. He's addressed it to all of us. Get your arse and Remus over here and we can read it together.'

'James! Watch your language!'

'Sorry Lily,' James said and pecked his wife on the cheek. Sirius rolled his eyes and disappeared from the fire place, only to apparate at the front door with Remus five minutes later.

'Took you long enough,' James said.

'Shut up Prongs.'

'Yeah just read the letter.' James glared at his two friends but started reading again

'_Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus. __Hi everyone. Hogwarts so far is brilliant! It's huge! I'm excited for classes to start tomorrow. Ron's brothers say that we'll end up hating Potions because of the Professor.'_

'I thought Hogwarts was huge my first week too.'

'I can't believe he's excited for classes. I hated classes.'

'Who's Ron?'

'I always hated Potions.'

'I wonder who the professor is.'

'Can I read on now?'

'Yeah, go on ahead Prongs.'

'Thank you._ I think his name was Professor Snape? Something like that.'_

'What did you say Prongs?' Sirius growled.

'Snape, a teacher?'

'No bloody way.'

'Sirius! Watch your language!'

'Yes Ma'am.'

'Don't call me that!'

'I hope Harry hit his head and wrote Snape by accident. I don't want Snivellius teaching my son.'

'James, just keep reading.'

'Yes Moony.' Remus rolled his eyes.

'_Anyways, I was sorted into Gryffindor. I'm glad too. I don't think I could have stood being in Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Did you know, the Sorting Hat said I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw! Ron was sorted into Gryffindor also.'_

'The hat said he wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw,' Sirius snorted

'That's my boy! Sorted into Gryffindor, just like his parents!'

'Hah, he would have been tortured if he was put in Hufflepuff or Slytherin.'

'That's actually slightly amusing. The hat saying he wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw.'

'Lily Potter! Did you just accuse my godson of being stupid?'

'Oh shut up Sirius!'

'I wonder who Ron is. It sounds like he's made a friend already.'

'Good point Moony. We'll have to ask him in our reply.'

'Anyways, can we let Prongs continue reading?'

'Thank you Moony.'

'No problem Prongs.'

'_Dad, do you know of someone named Malfoy? There's a boy in my year, Draco Malfoy. That hat had hardly touched his head when it shouted Slytherin. He tried to befriend me, insulting Ron in the process. I said no. Thank Merlin Professor McGonagall came that moment. I thought he was going to fight me.'_

'Malfoy? You don't think that's Luscius Malfoy's son, do you?'

'I think so Lily. If I remember, he had a son around the time we had Harry. And Malfoy isn't exactly a common surname, is it?'

'No, I suppose not.'

'It's fitting the little git was put into Slytherin.'

'Sirius, you don't even know him. You can't judge people without getting to know them.'

'I wouldn't be so sure Moony. According to Harry, he was sorted into Slytherin before the hat fully touched his head. He also apparently insulted Ron, whoever that is, to try and become Harry's friend.'

'Let's just let James finish reading the letter.'

'_Anyways, Ron's saying it's nearing half eleven, I should get to sleep if I want to be awake for classes tomorrow. Bye, I'll write soon! Harry.'_

'Well it sounds as if he's got a friend already. That's good.' Lily said.

'Ron, Ron wake up! We're going to be late for class!'

'Wh-what?'

'We're going to be late for class if you don't move now!'

'Damn,' Ron muttered under his breath as Harry packed all his books, quills and ink into his book bag.

'You have... five minutes Ron, if you still want to eat breakfast. '

'Yeah okay, I get it.' Five minutes later, Harry and Ron were flying through the castle, trying to find the Great Hall.

'We're there Ron!' Harry panted as they slowed down to a walk, going through the doors to the Great Hall. They ate a quick breakfast and got up, following some other first years who knew the direction of their very first class.

'What's first?'

'Uh, Transfiguration I think.' Harry groaned.

'I don't think that it'll be one of my better subjects.'

'Neither do I mate.'

Dinner found Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table, eating their food, while their eyes were drooping.

'I think we should try to sleep a little sooner tonight. I don't want to be like this every day.' Ron nodded his head in agreement.

The two of them had had a busy first day. They had had Transfiguration that morning, followed by Charms after lunch. They were both looking forward to the next day when they would have Defence Against the Dark Arts, although they weren't quite looking forward to Potions.

'Yeah, I don't really fancy having Snape taking points from us for sleeping in class.'

'He can't be that bad, can he?' Ron snorted.

'You don't know the half of it. Fred and George say he has it out for all the students who aren't in Slytherin. Apparently, he's the worst with Gryffindor.' Harry groaned.

'Just what I need, someone else who hates me.' Ron smiled sympathetically.

'Look at it this way mate. At least you have me.'

'Maybe I'll transfer then.' Harry joked. Ron threw a carrot at him. JHHHHH


	7. Chapter 7

'Sleeping in class already, Potter? It is only the second day of classes, and you are a first year. I think I can safely assume you don't have that much work already. Five points from Gryffindor, and make sure you get to sleep earlier tonight.' Harry groaned quietly as Professor Snape turned and walked back to the front of the class. He had merely been resting his head on his folded arms on his desk. He glared at the Slytherins who were smirking in his direction.

'Page fourteen has the instructions for the potion you all will attempt to create. You may begin, now. You have one hour.' Professor Snape strode to his desk and sat down, looking over some papers.

'I hate him,' Harry whispered to Ron as they pulled out their textbooks and flipped to the appropriate page.

'Get used to it mate, seven years with the git.'

'Would you two be quiet? I'm trying to work.' Harry and Ron turned to look beside them at the third person sharing their table. They hadn't even noticed Hermione Granger sit down.

'Oh, give it a rest,' Ron said, obviously annoyed. He turned back to Harry and said,

'If I can stand the prat you can. I mean come on; he can't be that bad forever.'

'I don't know. I have a feeling that what he's feeling is much stronger than that.'

'Hey, Neville, what's up?' Ron asked Harry and Ron had walked in to the Common Room to see a large group of students clustered around the notice board.

'Flying lessons for first years tomorrow afternoon. I wonder if we have to participate. I'd much rather do something else. Keep my feet on the ground.' He left, mumbling to himself as Harry and Ron watched him walk away, amused but feeling sorry for the boy at the same time.

Neville was an unusual boy. Other students in their year had started to call him accident prone. He had blown up his potion that morning, and the day before, had tripped over his feet in transfiguration, causing himself to fall in to a stack of books, scattering them all over the floor.

'Flying lessons, I can't wait! My mum's never let me fly,' Harry exclaimed.

'How about you?'

'Yeah I fly, but I'm not good at it. My brother Bill taught me.' Harry nodded.

'C'mon, dinner's starting in a few minutes, I'm starved.' Ron dropped his bag on his bed and followed Harry down the stairs to the Great Hall for dinner.

'James, we should write a reply to Harry.' James rolled his eyes. When Lily said we, she meant you.

'I know Lily, I'm writing it as we speak.' In truth, he was, but he only had one word down so far.

_Harry_

_Hogwarts is pretty big. I know for a fact that your mum got lost on her first day of classes. Don't tell her I told you that, otherwise she'll most likely have me on the sofa for a month. _

_Are you sure the Potions Professor's name is Snape? Sirius, Remus your mum and I went to school with him. Honestly, we weren't very good friends. Your mum was friends with him for a while but that changed later on. A story for another time, but Sirius, Remus and I were always enemies with Snape. Called him Snivellius, we did. Don't tell anyone I told you that, please? And please, please don't call him that._

_Everyone's so proud you were sorted into Gryffindor. Keeping up the family tradition. No one's too put out that you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. As for not being smart enough, guess you've inherited my brains and not your mother's. I can't say I'm stupid though. There is the map... Don't tell anyone about that either please._

_I'm sorry to say that yes, I do know of someone named Malfoy. Harry, this is one of the few times I'm being serious; don't get involved with Malfoy. He comes from a long line of wealthy purebloods who care about nothing other than that. Wealth and blood. They also come from a long line of Voldemort supporters. No one back here is surprised he was sorted into Slytherin that fast. It's in his blood. His father was a Death Eater. So, plain and simple, please stay away from him._

_So who's this Ron you keep mentioning? Have you made a friend already? If you have, than that's great. Don't want you to be a lonely little kid, now do we. Ouch, your mum hit me. Nah, I'm kidding, she's not even in the room. As I was saying, you'll have to invite him over sometime during holidays. _

_Anyways, mum says to work hard and keep up with classes. Remus says to have fun. Sirius says that you had better be living up to your inner marauder otherwise he'll have to have a 'talk' with you. I say to have fun and not be too good. I'd better send this before your mum sees it now. Write soon,_

_Everyone at home_

'Lily is Hedwig still here, or did she fly back?' James called down the hall.

'She's still here. Did you finish the letter yet?' She called back.

'Yeah, I'm sending it now.'

'Thank you,' Lily came up beside James as he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Hey Harry, that's your owl right?' Harry looked up at Ron's comment the next day at breakfast. Sure enough, Hedwig was flying towards him, a letter tied to her leg.

'Yeah it is...' He trailed off, untying the letter from the owl's leg. As Harry read the letter, he smiled, laughed and finally, his facial features settled on a furrowed brow and a frown.

'What's wrong Harry?' Ron asked concerned for his friend. Harry handed Ron the letter. Ron read through the letter a little slower than Harry and then handed it back, bemused.

'I don't understand. What's the problem? Everything's fine in there.'

'No, you read the part about Malfoy?' Harry lowered his voice.

'Did you know they supported Voldemort? I didn't. No wonder he's in Slytherin.'

'Well, no time to ponder right now mate. We've Charms then lunch then flying.' Harry nodded absently as he folded the letter and tucked it in his bag. He would write back later.

'Welcome, to your first flying lesson. I am Madame Hooch, and I will be your flying instructor.' An older witch with grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk said.

'Now everyone step beside your broom, put your right hand over you broom and say 'up'.'

'Up!' Everyone shouted. Harry's broom shot to his hand straight away. Ron's rolled over and Hermione's didn't move at all. Once everyone had their grip corrected and everyone was ready, Madame Hooch said,

'Now, when I blow my whistle, you will lift off, hover slightly and then lean forward and touch back down. Ready? Three, two-' Neville being as jumpy as he is, took off much too soon and was quickly gaining height on his broom.

'Mr Longbottom, get down here this moment!'

'I- I can't! Help me please!' Neville cried from the air. He was holding onto his broom tightly. His broom, as if it had a mind of its own, flew straight for a wall of the castle. The students below heard his loud whimper and all winced as he crashed into the wall, thus falling quite a ways down to the ground. All the students followed Madame Hooch, who was running, to Neville.

'My my, you've managed a broken wrist. There, let's get up.' She addressed the class this time,

'Should I see anyone on their broom, in the air while I take Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, you will be in most serious trouble.' As soon as they were out of hearing range, Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins burst into a bought of laughter.

'Did you see the great oaf? Oh look, he's dropped his stupid trinket.' Malfoy picked up the Remembrall Neville had gotten that morning from his grandmother.

'Give it here Malfoy,' Harry said stepping forward from the crowd. Malfoy sneered,

'I don't think I will. I'll leave it somewhere for him to find it, like... the roof?' he mounted his broom and took off. Harry glared and mounted his broom as well.

'Harry, no. You'll get us all in trouble. Just wait until Madame Hooch comes back, please?' Harry ignored Hermione and took off.

It was exhilarating. Harry felt like he had been flying for years. The broom turned at his lightest touch. His mum didn't allow him to fly at home. He had only had one broom, when he was a baby and it only rose a foot off the ground. He flew next to Malfoy and glared.

'Give it back Malfoy.'

'Didn't know you could fly Potter.' Harry saw a bit of fear in the Slytherin's face.

'Neither did I,' Harry stated casually before flying towards Malfoy.

'Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom.' Malfoy laughed, but turned and threw the Remembrall towards the castle, anxious Harry really would.

Harry flew towards the Remembrall, urging his broom to go faster. He caught it right before it hit the castle wall.

'Harry Potter!' Harry's heart froze, his stomach dropped. He turned and landed in front of Professor McGonagall. Her lips were forming a thin line.

'Follow me,' and without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heal heading into the castle. Harry sent a pleading look to Ron, and followed, catching Malfoy laughing with his friends at the last moment.

Harry quickened his pace, following the Professor down corridors to outside the Charms room. He stood a little ways back as Professor McGonagall knocked on the door.

'Excuse me, Professor Flitwick; may I borrow Wood for a moment please? Thank you.'

Harry started panicking. They wouldn't beat him would they? But Harry's fears were dismissed when a tall, burly fifth year stepped out.

'Yes Professor?' He looked as confused as Harry.

'Wood, I have found you a Seeker.' Harry's breath hitched in his throat. Seeker, she couldn't be serious. First years never made their house team.

'Are you serious Professor?'

'Quite. Potter, this is Oliver Wood. He's the captain of Gryffindor's House Team. Was that your first time on a broom?' Harry flushed and said,

'Uh, yeah. My mum doesn't allow me to fly. Thinks I'll hurt myself.' For the first time, Harry saw Professor McGonagall smile.

'Well, she has no need to worry anymore.' She then addressed Wood,

'He caught that Remembrall right before it hit the castle wall. Didn't even get a scratch.' Wood grinned, and started walking around Harry.

'He has the perfect build for a Seeker too. He'll need a decent broom though. We can't have him flying a school one.'

'I'll see what I can do.'

'Er, Professor, I have a broom. Not here,' he added hastily.

'I got it for my birthday. I could owl home and have my parents send it.' Professor McGonagall studied him for a moment before saying,

'Yes, okay. Send the letter tonight so you'll have it soon. Oh, and don't disappoint me, otherwise I may think again about this.' Harry nodded and watched her walk away.

'Well Potter, training starts tomorrow with the team. See you then.'

'Seeker! I can't believe you're Seeker! First years never make the House Team. You must be the youngest player in-'

'-A century, according to McGonagall.'

'Blimey, you're lucky. And you've never flown before?' Harry shook his head,

'No, well a few times when I was a baby, but other than that, no.'

'Blimey...' Ron shook his head again.

'You think it a reward for breaking the rules?' A bossy voice said, causing Harry and Ron to turn around.

'We never asked you,' Ron snapped to Hermione. She tutted and stuck her nose in the air, pushing past them.

'She needs to relax a little,' Ron said, and Harry nodded. It was true. She was always on others about the rules, homework and anything else. As far as Harry knew, she didn't have any friends. He did feel a little sorry for her, but in his opinion, if she wanted any friends, she was going to have to loosen up.

After dinner, Harry and Ron headed up to the Common Room.

'I've got to write to my parents. They need to send my broom.' Ron nodded and headed up to their Dormitory to get his bag.

_Everyone at home,_

_I can't believe you got lost on your first day mum. Ron and I didn't even get lost._

_You knew Snape? I love your nickname for him, Snivellius. I've got to be careful not to call him that now. He's such a git. He's always picking on all the houses other than his own, (Slytherin) especially me. Every class, he finds a reason to take points from me. _

_I wouldn't say you're stupid dad. I mean you accomplished becoming Prongs while you were still at school, and you made the map. I don't think that's easy. _

_What else can you tell me about Malfoy? I know he's a prat already, but what about his family?_

_Yes dad, Ron is a friend. We met on the Hogwarts Express, and we've been friends since then. I think he'd be very happy to stay over for a bit during holidays._

_Mum, yes I'm keeping up with classes. Remus, yes I'm having a great time. Sirius, um, no there's no need for a talk about my inner marauder. Dad, I'm doing as you ask. I'm not being too good, (sorry mum) and I'm not being too bad. (Sorry Sirius, dad)_

_Oh, I've almost forgotten, I uh, got into a spot of trouble during my first flying class and I've been given the spot of Seeker for Gryffindor's House Team. Another kid in my Dormitory, he injured himself during class, and so the Professor had to take him to the Hospital Wing. When she was gone, Malfoy found something Neville dropped, and was going to put it on the roof, so I got on my broom (the school brooms are horrible, by the way) and he threw it. I caught it before it hit the ground, and Professor McGonagall saw me, took me to the Captain, and now I'm on the team. I need you to send my Nimbus though. Wood, (that's the captain) said I can't be flying on a school broom. Says I've the perfect build for a Seeker too. Wood wants me to have my broom as soon as possible. Please send it soon._

_Harry_


	8. Chapter 8

James stared wide-eyed at the letter Harry had sent.

'_Seeker, you're kidding me. He's Seeker because he broke a rule? Bloody hell.'_

'Lily!' James called through the house.

'James, I'm right behind you. No need to yell.' James spun around to see Lily coming up behind him holding a basket of laundry.

'What's wrong? Has Harry got no detentions yet?' James grinned faintly.

'No, nothing like that. Here, read this.' He watched as his wife's eyes scanned over the letter and then come to a complete stop near the bottom of the page.

'Seeker... How in the name of Merlin did he manage that? Oh, he is in so much trouble.'

'Lily,' James laughed. 'He didn't get punished for it. Now, we need to send him his broom. Where is it?'

'His closet.'

'Thanks.' James hurried out of the room, grinning like a mad man.

Once James had the broom, he packed it in a box and wrote a quick note and sent it off with Hedwig.

'So, why are we here?' Sirius asked as he and Remus sat down in the Potter's sitting room across form James and Lily.

'Well, we have some... Interesting news.' James grinned.

'You're moving?' Sirius asked happily.

'No you git. Harry made the Quidditch team!' Sirius and Remus' jaws dropped.

'No bloody way!' Sirius exclaimed first. 'What position?'

'Sirius...' Lily warned, but was ignored.

'Seeker,' James stated proudly.

'Really, I thought he would have been Chaser like you James,' Remus said. James shook his head.

'So did I, but now I think about it, he has always had an eye for small details.'

'Bloody hell, he's only a first year. First years never make the house team!'

'I think we acknowledged that Padfoot mate,' James snickered.

'Shut up Prongs.'

'Both of you stop it!' Lily exclaimed with a smile.

'Harry, Hedwig's outside the window.' Harry looked up from the Potions essay he was writing to see his owl carrying a long, thin package. He hurried over to the window to let Hedwig in. She flew over to the table and dropped the package.

'It's from my dad.' Harry addressed Ron. As Ron unwrapped the package, Harry read the note that had come with the package.

_Harry, Mini Marauder_

_Your mum and I are so proud you made the Quidditch team. Come to think of it, so are Remus and Sirius. It took Sirius a few hours for it to finally sink in though. Anyways, we've sent you your broom. I'd be prepared for an ear full from your mother when you get home. She wasn't too pleased when she found out you broke a few rules. Just to warn you. Now, the four of us expect invitations to your first match._

_We'll see you soon,_

_The Marauders and your mum_

'Whoa, Harry, it's your broom! That was fast!' Harry raced over to where Ron was and picked up the broom.

'My mum's never let me ride it. My godfather gave it to me just this past summer and she went spare.' Ron snorted.

'At least you have a Nimbus. All our brooms at home are horrid.' Harry smiled sympathetically at his friend. Since there were seven children, they didn't get very many new things.

As the two boys sat discussing the broom, Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. She walked over to them and said,

'If I were you, I would get down to the Great Hall if you want dinner. It's the Halloween feast and it starts in ten minutes.' She turned to walk away but stopped and said over her shoulder,

'I would put the broom away also. I still don't think it fair that you were put on the house team. They shouldn't pull strings for certain students, especially when they break rules.' As she reached the portrait hole, Ron said loud enough for her to hear,

'No wonder she has no friends. She's a bossy little git she is.' Harry winced as Hermione turned around and said,

'I do have friends, just because you're too narrow-sighted to see them.'

'Oh really, are they invisible?' Hermione flushed and ran out of the Common Room, but not before Harry could see tears form in her eyes.

'I think you went a little far on that one mate,' Harry said. Ron shrugged and stood up.

'C'mon, let's get to the feast. I'm hungry.'

As Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't there.

'Neville, where's Hermione?'

'Seamus said he saw her run into the Girls Toilet in the Dungeons, crying.' Harry glanced at Ron who seemed to have paled at this revelation. The two friends shrugged it off and continued eating.

Just minutes into the feast, Professor Quirell ran into the Great Hall and yelled,

'Troll! Troll in the Dungeons...' Everyone stared as he fainted. All of a sudden, the news seemed to have sunk in as everyone stood up, screaming. Professor Dumbledore set off a firecracker with his wand and all the students stopped and stared at him.

'Heads of Houses will escort their students to their Common Rooms. All other teachers will follow me to the Dungeons.' There was a great stampede for the doors as students followed their Head of House to their Common Rooms. Harry suddenly stopped, causing Ron to run into him.

'Hermione! She's in the bathroom in the Dungeons.' Ron chewed his lip trying to decide what to do. He finally gave in and followed Harry down the stairs and down corridors until they were at the Girl's Toilet.

A foul stench suddenly reached their noses. They stopped, trying to figure out what it was when they heard a grunt. They looked down the corridor to see a troll, walking into a room.

Harry ran forward once the door was closed and turned the lock. He and Ron started running back up the stairs when they heard a high pitched, girl's scream. They stopped dead in their tracks realising it was Hermione who had screamed and that they had locked the troll in the same room as her.

They burst through the door just as the troll brought his club down on three cubicles at once. Ron picked up a piece of rubble and threw it at the troll's head as Hermione crawled under a sink.

The troll turned to Ron and seemed to be trying to decide who to go after. He finally seemed to decide on Hermione as he turned and smashed his club into the sink she was under. She moved just in time.

'Move!' Harry yelled at her. She listened and crawled to the door. Just as the troll was about to bring his club down on Hermione, Ron pulled out his wand and yelled,

'Wingardium leviosa!' The troll's club rose into the air and then dropped with a sickening thud onto its head. He swayed for a moment before falling right at Harry and Ron's feet, unconscious.

Hermione went to stand, but fell back against the wall, her face contorted in pain. Just as Harry was going to ask her if she was alright, the door burst open and Professor McGonagall, Snape, Quirell and Dumbledore burst into the room. Harry hadn't realised how much noise they had been making.

'What is going on in here?' McGonagall asked once she was over the shock of seeing three first years and an unconscious troll. Harry and Ron opened their mouths to answer but Hermione beat them to it.

'It's my fault Professor McGonagall. I heard the troll was in the dungeon, so I went looking for it. I've never seen one so I wanted to get a closer look. I followed it into the bathroom and then it cornered me. If Ron and Harry hadn't come when they did, I would most likely be dead.'

Harry and Ron stared open mouthed at her as the four Professors did too. Hermione Granger, Miss Perfect, always top marks, never breaking a rule lied to a Professor. Of course, the Professors didn't know she had lied, but she still admitted to disobeying instructions given by a Professor. Professor Dumbledore seemed to recover first as he said,

'Miss Granger, I would like you to realize how foolish it was for you to follow a full grown mountain troll. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, I would like to advise that next time, although you did save a student's life, that you do not go fighting a mountain troll again. Most Professors here would not be able to take one down. You will each be awarded five points. Now if no one is injured I would like you to go back to your Common Room.' They nodded and went to leave, but as Hermione went to stand, she cried out in pain and fell back against the wall.

'Are you hurt Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded.

'I-I think I've broken my ankle.' Dumbledore kneeled next to her and examined her ankle.

'Ah yes, it is quite the nasty break. May I ask Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to accompany Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing?' Harry and Ron quickly nodded and awkwardly helped Hermione to her feet. She put her arms around their shoulders and they awkwardly walked out the door.

The way up to the Hospital Wing was made in an uncomfortable silence. When they got to the door, Ron knocked. The door opened and Madame Pomfrey stood there. She glanced at their appearances and ushered them in the door. Harry and Ron helped Hermione to a bed where she sat down and put her ankle on the bed. Harry and Ron, not knowing if they needed to stay, sat uncomfortably on the end of the bed.

Madame Pomfrey came back and quickly took off Hermione's shoe and sock and studied her ankle.

'This is a foul break. Now hold still.' She took out her wand and put it to her ankle. She muttered a few spells and then said,

'There, test it out now.' Hermione gingerly stood up and put some weight on her foot. She sighed in relief and said,

'That's much better. Thank you so much Madame Pomfrey.'

'That's what I'm here for- Oh my! I didn't even notice you two. Wait right here, I'll be back with something for those scrapes right away.' As she bustled off, Harry and Ron quickly glanced in a mirror. There were quite a few scrapes on their faces that must have been from flying debris.

The three sat in silence while they waited for Madame Pomfrey to come back. When she did, Harry and Ron let her tend to them without saying anything. When she finished she said,

'Now, you three go back to your Common Room right away. We don't want you to get into any trouble. Go on now.' The three obeyed and made their way to the Common Room. When they got to the Portrait Hole, Hermione stopped them and said obviously uncomfortable,

'Thank you, for you know, saving me and helping me to the Hospital Wing. I appreciate it.' Harry and Ron nodded.

'Thanks for er, getting us out of trouble,' Harry said as Ron nodded beside him. Hermione flushed and made her way into the Common Room followed by Harry and Ron.

It was the beginning of a long lasting friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning after the troll incident found Harry and Ron sitting in the Common Room waiting for Hermione to come down. It was a mutual agreement. They were going to be nice to her now. As quiet footsteps started on the stairs, Harry and Ron looked towards the Girl's staircase to see Hermione slowly making her way down. She started to the Portrait Hole without noticing them.

'Hermione, wait,' Harry called. Hermione turned, surprised.

'Y-yes?' She asked.

'We thought we'd wait for you to go down to the Great Hall together,' Harry told her not quite meeting her eye. Hermione blushed and said in a quiet voice,

'You didn't have to.'

'Its no problem,' Ron said. Hermione bowed her head.

'Thank you.' The three walked together to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione across from the two boys.

'We're attracting a few stares,' Hermione commented quietly, not looking up from her toast and marmalade. Harry looked up from his own biscuit and noticed she was right.

Half the Gryffindor table was looking towards them while the first years in all the other houses were staring.

'I guess it's because we didn't really, er, get along well before,' Harry suggested. Hermione gave a weak smile.

'I guess we weren't as subtle as we could have been,' Ron added. Hermione gave a small laugh at that. It was the first time either boy had heard her laugh. It was a nice sound. Not a high pitched squeal like some girls, but... Normal sounding.

It was true that they hadn't been as subtle as could have been. Ron had continuously made rude comments in her passing. Hermione herself had turned her head whenever they had passed one another. Harry hadn't personally participated but had found her continuous pestering of homework and rules extremely irritating.

'I just wanted to apologize for being so rude since term started,' Hermione said as the three headed to their last class; Potions. Harry shrugged as Ron answered,

'It's okay. It was very annoying though. I have to admit.' Hermione blushed and quickened her pace to the Dungeons. Harry threw an annoyed look towards Ron and sped to Hermione's side.

The three got to the classroom with a few minutes to spare. They went to their seats, unpacking their supplies.

Ten minutes after class had officially started Professor Snape came into the room. But he was limping. Harry was about to point this out to his two companions but stopped as the Professor began their assignment.

'Did you two see Snape? He was limping. I glimpsed his leg as well. There's a nasty gash on it.'

'I saw that too. I wonder what he got it from. It can't have been from a fall or anything. Maybe an animal or something of the sort,' Hermione mussed.

'Maybe,' Ron agreed. As the trio continued to discuss what could have happened to their least favourite professor, they didn't pay attention to where they were going.

They kept walking until they realized they had no idea where they were.

'How could we've gotten lost?' Hermione asked hysterically. 'We've been here for two months already! We should know where we are!'

'Hermione, calm down,' Harry grasped her shoulder. She took a few deep breaths before straightening up and saying,

'Okay, this way. We'll keep walking until we come across someone.' Harry and Ron glanced at each other before following. They had enough sense not to argue when she was working. They kept walking for at least ten minutes before Ron collapsed and complained,

'I can't keep walking! My feet are killing me.'

'Oh get up. The sooner we find a way out the sooner you can rest your poor feet.' Hermione snapped. 'Oh,' she turned. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just tired and have _so_ much homework to do-'

'It's okay, I know you didn't mean it,' Ron told her. He wasn't ready for another of her near emotional break downs in one day.

'Let's try through here,' Harry pointed to a door just as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

'Who's there my precious?' Argus Filch's wheezing voice was heard, obviously talking to his cat, Mrs Norris.

'Oh my, I heard some older students talking about how he was in a horrid mood today. They said he was giving detention for talking loudly in the corridor,' Hermione whispered. Harry groaned.

'What're we going to do? Three first years who knows where, when we should be having dinner. We're sure to get detention. I don't want detention.' Ron whispered furiously as the footsteps got louder.

'We'll go through here,' Hermione pointed to the door Harry and gestured to previously, the footsteps getting louder by the second. 'Quickly!'

They ran to the door, Harry getting there first. He pulled on the handle but the door would not open.

'It's locked!' He whispered fearfully.

'Move over!' Hermione pushed them aside, tapping the lock with her wand and whispering 'Alohomora!'

The door swung open, revealing another corridor. They sprinted to a door at the end of the corridor, Hermione using the same spell as before. Hermione, followed by Ron and then Harry, who closed the door, fled into the room. Ron leaned against the door, sliding to the floor.

They stood against the door, their ears pressed against the wood, listening for Mr Filch. Once they heard his ragged breathing pass the door, and his footsteps fade Harry said to Ron,

'There's a new spell we've learned mate.' When Ron didn't reply, Harry asked, 'Ron?' Harry turned to see why his friend wasn't answering and was met with a horrifying sight.

Six, enormous eyes were staring back at him. Each was on a dog's head which were attached to one body. The dog's head nearly brushed the ceiling. It was drooling, its eyes fixed on the three first years.

Somewhere beside, him, Harry heard Hermione whimper.

'Get out, now!' Harry whispered urgently. He started inching his way to the door but was met with Ron as an obstacle.

'Ron, move! Please Ron; do you want to be eaten by a giant three headed dog?' When Ron gave no sign he had heard Harry, Hermione came in.

'Move will you. I'd rather get detention than be eaten by this monster, now move!' This seemed to snap Ron out of his stump as he looked to Harry.

'On three, open the door and wait until we're all out to close it. Then run.' Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry started counting under his breath.

'One. Two. THREE!' He yelled as Ron tugged the door open and the three shot out. They rounded on the door as the dog leapt for them, pushing it closed with all their strength. They managed to close it before locking it and bolting from the corridor.

They ran, not caring they had no idea where they were going until they came upon a room Hermione recognised.

'Wait, I kn-know where w-we are,' she panted. She bent over, clutching a stitch in her side, waiting for the pain to dismiss before saying,

'We're at the Trophy Room. I know the way back to Gryffindor Tower now. Follow me,' and she lead them up more staircases before Harry and Ron realized where they were as well.

Hermione sprinted down the last corridor to the Portrait Hole, Harry and Ron right behind her. She got there first, gasping the password to the Fat Lady. She swung open, all the while asking them what they had been running from. Each ignored her in turn, knowing from rumours that she was a horrible gossip.

The trio collapsed into separate armchairs in the empty Common Room, each think the same thing. Ron was the first to voice it.

'Why the bloody hell would they be keeping something like that in a bloody school?' Hermione looked at him, clearly wanting to reprimand him for his language but thinking better of it. She was also still catching her breath. Once she had, she said in her bossy voice,

'Didn't you see what it was standing on?'

'The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet; I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Didn't want it to catch me off guard and attack me.'

'No, it was standing on a trap door. It must be guarding something. Why else would they keep a thing like that in here, over a trap door? And I realized while we were running that we were in the third floor corridor. Remember, the one that's out of bounds. It's lucky Filch didn't catch us. Imagine the punishment if he had...'

'Yeah, okay we would've had detention, big deal. What's it guarding?'

'I don't know,' Harry finally joined the conversation. 'But I think I know how Snape got that gash.' Hermione gasped.

'You don't think the dog attacked him, do you? Why would anyone want to go near that thing?' Harry nodded grimly.

'I think he was attacked by the dog, and I think he was trying to get past it, down the trap door.' Ron shook his head.

'That's mental that is.' Harry and Hermione agreed.

After a few minutes, Hermione stood up.

'Well, I'm off to the library. I've got to finish the essay Professor Snape assigned us.'

'What?' Ron gaped. 'That's not due 'til next week!' Hermione shrugged and slung her book bag over her shoulder, heading towards the Portrait Hole.

'I guess I'll see you in the morning. Pleasant dreams,' and with that she was gone.

'She's just as mental as Snape, she is,' Ron muttered shaking his head.


	10. Chapter 10

As the week wore on, Harry and Ron decided that they needed to have a break from the homework. That break came in the form of Hedwig carrying a letter Friday morning. It read;

_Dear Harry_

_How would you and Ron like to visit me this evening? You can catch me up on what you've been doing lately. I'll pick you up in the Great Hall at six._

_Hagrid_

Harry borrowed Hermione's quill to quickly write a reply.

'I'd like to come meet Hagrid, if you don't mind,' Hermione said reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

'No, not at all.'

'Hey Hagrid,' Harry waved frantically as the half giant made his way towards the three friends.

''Ello there 'Arry, Ron, and who's this?'

'This is Hermione Granger.' Hagrid held out his hand for Hermione to shake, but ended up shaking her whole arm.

'Nice ter meet yer. Well, c'mon then. We'll go back ter me hut. Ye can meet Fang as well.'

'Fang?' Ron asked.

'Me Boarhound. Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a pixie.' Ron nodded but Harry thought he seemed a little pale.

'So Hagrid,' Hermione began once they were seated round Hagrid's gigantic table. 'What's your job at Hogwarts?'

'Eh, I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds 'ere.'

'Really? That sounds like a fascinating job.' Hermione said sweetly. Harry glanced at Ron. Was it just them, or did it sound like Hermione was trying to butter Hagrid up?

''Tis very fascinating. Important as well. I'm the only one Dumbledore trusts with 'is importan' stuff.'

'Really? Then you must know every secret in the castle.' Hagrid puffed out his chest proudly.

'I reckon I do.'

'So you know everything from say trick doors to three headed dogs?' Harry and Ron gasped. So _this_ is what she had been getting at.

'Cer- Wait a momen' who told you 'bout Fluffy?'

'Fluffy?' The three first years asked incredulously at the same time.

'That dog has a name?' Ron asked.

''Course 'e does, 'e's mine.'

'Whay're you keeping a gigantic three headed dog in the school?' Harry asked.

'I can' say. Wha' tha' dog's guardin' is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.'

'So the dog's guarding something that belongs to a Nicholas Flamel...' Hermione mussed.

'Who's Nicholas Flamel, Hagrid?' Ron asked curious.

'I ain't sayin' anythin' more. I said too much already. Dumbledore'll have me head.'

'Please Hagrid, we won't tell anyone. We're just curious as to what the do- er I mean Fluffy's guarding.' Harry begged.

'Dumbledore obviously trusts you enough to tell you everything that goes on around here. We just want to know what he's trusting you with really,' Hermione said in a warm voice. Hagrid flushed a brilliant red and answered,

'Ah all righ' but wha' I tell ye is not t'be repeated you hear?' Harry, Ron and Hermione all nodded their heads eagerly.

'Fluffy's guarding Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone. There are other enchan'men's guardin' it as well.' Hagrid whispered so quietly, the other three had to lean in right to his face to hear. Hermione gasped while Harry and Ron sat there, not knowing what in the world a Philosopher's Stone was. 'Righ',' Hagrid said standing up. 'I ought not to tell yer no more, so on with ye. Get some homework done or summat,' and he shooed them out of his hut.

As the trio hurried up the stone steps to the castle, they went over everything they had learned.

'So Fluffy's guarding the Philosopher's Stone which is also protected by enchantments done by the rest of the Professors,' Hermione recited.

'And Snape's trying to steal it,' Harry added.

'When does Quidditch start at Hogwarts?' James asked Sirius.

'Er, I think it's November, isn't it?'

'It is,' Remus clarified as he entered the Potters' sitting room with four Butterbeers.

'Ha, I was right!' Sirius jeered. Remus rolled his eyes as Lily entered carrying a plate of Pumpkin Pastries and Cauldron Cakes. She placed them on a table and tied her hair back into a ponytail as Sirius and James dove into the food. Lily and Remus rolled their eyes as they each took a Butterbeer for themselves.

'Shouldn't the season be starting soon? Remus asked Lily.

'Yes, in his last letter Harry said that Gryffindor's first game was sometime in November.'

'I wish we'd get a letter soon though,' James grumbled.

'You spoke to soon James,' Lily laughed as Hedwig flew in through the open window and dropped a letter onto James' lap. He tore the letter open and read it aloud.

_Everyone back home_

_Quidditch season starts this weekend! I've permission from McGonagall to invite Sirius, Remus and of course, you mum and dad. She said to be at the Hogwarts gates at ten thirty and she'll let you in. The match starts at eleven. We're playing Slytherin. I've been reading a book Hermione leant me and I've learned that the Seeker is the most likely to be hurt during a match. Spectacular. Anyways, you'll be sitting in the Professor's stand, right between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Wood's been working us harder than ever and Ron's brothers reckon he's gone mad. Anyways, Hermione's bugging Ron and me to finish our essay, so I'll see you on Saturday!_

_Harry_

'This weekend! Fantastic, it's in three days,' James cheered.

'I wonder who this Hermione is. He's never mentioned her before,' Lily mussed.

'Maybe he's found a girlfriend. That would mean he got one way before old Prongs here.'

'Yes, because he was chasing after Lily every year.'

'Well it payed off. I finally got her, didn't I?' James draped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

'Oh don't be so modest,' Lily smiled.

'So we'll take the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade?' Remus asked everyone in general. Lily nodded.

'It's the most reasonable way to get there.'

'Why can't we apparate?' Sirius asked.

'Because we'll end up all over Hogsmeade and it'll take even longer to find each other than to take the Knight Bus,' Remus answered.

'Plus, you'll end up wandering off to Zonko's with James if we don't stick together,' Lily added.

'Aw come on. Can we go after the match then?' James asked eagerly.

'Fine,' Lily sighed. 'But I'm coming home. I'm not going there with you two ever again.'

'Yes! Thanks Lily!' Lily shook her head and laughed as Remus rotated his finger in circles at the side of his head.

'Harry you've got to eat something.' Harry shook his head as Hermione piled food onto his plate.

'I can't. I might puke if I do.'

'Harry you need to eat something mate.'

'No thanks. I'll pass.'

'Harry, you're going to need your strength. Just a piece of toast at least?' Harry finally gave into Hermione's prodding and grabbed a piece of toast as Oliver stood and motioned for the Gryffindor team to follow.

'Good luck!' Hermione and Ron called from their seats which Harry replied to with a weak smile.

As the Gryffindor team passed along the table, cheers rose up from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables as well as the Gryffindor table. Everyone except Slytherin was looking for a Gryffindor win. Slytherin hadn't been beaten for seven years.

When the team got to the changing rooms, Oliver started his pre match talk as everyone changed into their uniforms.

A whistle sounded from somewhere outside and Oliver stood and said,

'This is it.' It sounded to Harry as if he was being led to his fate.

'You nervous Harry?' Fred Weasley asked.

'Just a little,' Harry admitted. There was no point in lying.

'Eh you'll be fine. We were nervous before our first match too,' Fred's twin, George said.

'Were you?' Harry asked. Somehow he doubted they were ever nervous. There was a pause.

'Actually, no we weren't, but you'll be fine.'

'I hope so,' Harry muttered to himself.

'Mount your brooms everyone,' Oliver instructed over his back. Harry obeyed, feeling as if he would be better off sitting than standing.

Somewhere outside a voice shouted 'Slytherin' which was followed by cheering but even more booing. Seconds later the same voice shouted out, 'And here's Gryffindor!' Harry's teammates in front of him flew into the stadium and Harry followed.

It was an exhilarating feeling, being back on a broom. As he flew, all his worries and fears were left behind in the changing room. It was all about Quidditch now.

'Where's Harry?' Lily grabbed her husband's arm, scanning the sky for her son.

'Lily, he's the smallest up there.' Sirius said slowly as if he was speaking to a toddler.

'Stuff it Sirius,' she replied, not taking her eyes off of Harry. James, Remus, Sirius and Lily watched as Madam Hooch said something, most likely warning the fourteen students in the sky before she released the Quaffle and the game began.

'And they're off. Gryffindor have an impressive team this year. Chasers are Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Beaters are Fred and George Weasley. Keeper and Captain of the team is Oliver Wood, and of course, the Seeker is Harry Potter! Potter must've been good to have made the team in his first year.'

'Jordan, the match,' Professor McGonagall's sharp voice sounded.

'Right sorry Professor. Spinnet in possession of the Quaffle. She dodges a Bludger and drops the Quaffle which is grabbed by Flint...'

As the match went on, Harry stayed high above the action, circling the field looking for the Snitch. Suddenly though, his broom gave a violent twitch which almost sent him flying off the front.

Lily and Remus, who were the only ones still watching Harry out of the four saw this and gasped.

'James,' Lily asked.

'Mhm?' He wouldn't take his eyes off of the match.

'Is it normal for a broom to give a lurch?'

'No... Why?'

'Because Harry's broom is lurching and twitching.' That got James and Sirius' attention away from the match.

'Where is he?' James demanded to which Lily pointed. James glanced up and gave a strangled cry for up in the air, his son's broom was trying to buck him off.

'Bloody hell, what's happening?' Sirius cried.

'It's being jinxed,' Lily replied shakily.

Apparently a lot of other people had noticed Harry's broom was behaving oddly for everyone was pointing and staring as Harry tried to stay on his broom.

Lily had grabbed James' arm and was squeezing it so hard, James was sure his circulation would be cut off. But that was only on a small part of his consciousness. The other part was concentrating on the fact his son could fall from the sky any moment.

Below Harry, Fred and George were circling, hoping they would be able to catch Harry if he fell, but whenever they tried to get nearer Harry, the broom would give a lurch and end up further away from them.

Suddenly, Harry's broom stopped lurching. Everyone watched with baited breath as Harry swung back onto his broom amidst applause and cheers.

'Thank Merlin,' Lily breathed,' sitting back down and letting go of James' arm.

The match continued, Gryffindor were up and the game needed to end soon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a flash of gold. He turned and sped after the Snitch. The other Seeker saw Harry dived and followed, but Harry was already yards ahead. Harry got closer and closer when his hand flew to his mouth and he fell off his broom, coughing and holding his stomach. It was a god thing he was only a foot off the ground. He coughed, and something gold flew out of his mouth into his hands.

It was the Snitch.

Everyone was motionless, until Harry raised the Snitch above his head, his grin a mile long.

'He's caught the Snitch,' Remus said to himself.

'He's caught the Snitch.'

'He's caught the Snitch!' James yelled jumping up from his seat. They saw Harry looking up for them and waved frantically. He saw them and his smile got even wider.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was changed and heading to his parents and friends. He ran to Lily full force and she gave him a great bear hug.

'Congratulations Harry! Oh you did so well!'

'Thanks,' Harry replied, grinning.

'Harry,' James began seriously, causing Harry's grin to vanish. 'You did _fantastic!_' Harry laughed and gave his father a hug as well before moving to Sirius and Remus.

'Bloody hell Harry that was some _flying!_' Sirius exclaimed as they walked back to the gate.

'Thanks Sirius.'

'I reckon you could be better than ol' Prongs here.' Sirius continued.

'Really?' Harry asked. His father was an amazing Quidditch player, and to be compared to him was a fantastic compliment. Sirius nodded.

'You did do a really good job,' Remus said. 'Especially when you broom was being jinxed.'

'It was jinxed?' Harry asked. He'd have to tell _this_ to Hermione and Ron. Remus nodded.

'Someone didn't want you to come out of this alive, or conscious.' Harry shuddered.

'Anyways Harry, we've got to go now. Professor McGonagall is coming now. Take care and behave.' Lily gave her son before stepping back to let the three marauders say goodbye.

'Bye Harry, and we'll see you at break.' Harry smiled and waved before heading back t the castle

Harry was giving the Fat Lady the password to the Gryffindor Common Room when the door opened and Hermione and Ron exited.

'Harry, there you are! We were just coming to look for you,' Hermione exclaimed.

'Sorry, I was saying bye to my parents.'

'Your parents were here?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, McGonagall let them come to watch the match.'

'Great catch by the way,' Ron congratulated Harry.

'Thanks but listen; someone was jinxing my broom-'

'We know,' Ron interrupted.

'You do?' Harry asked curiously.

'Yes, it was Snape,' Hermione rushed on.

'Snape!' Hermione and Ron nodded.

'You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking, so I went over to the Professor's stand and er, _distracted_ him.'

'Hermione set fire to his cloak!' Ron exclaimed happily, causing Harry to laugh, but he sobered quickly.

'I have a theory,' Harry started. 'I think Snape's trying to steal the Philosopher's stone.' Hermione nodded.

'Exactly what I thought. And since he was one of the Professors who helped protect the Stone, it must've been easy for him to find out the other enchantments.'

'Wait, how do you know he was one of the Professors protecting the Stone?'

'We went to Hagrid after the match and persuaded him to tell us,' Ron explained. Harry smiled grimly.


	11. Chapter 11

Winter break arrived on a bitterly cold morning. Harry and Ron dressed warmly and headed down to the Great Hall with Hermione. They were all going home for the break. As they boarded the Hogwarts Express an hour later, they found an empty compartment and packed their luggage before settling down for the ride.

As the Express pulled into the station, Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their bags before exiting the train. Harry bid his friends goodbye before going in search of his parents. Instead he found Sirius waiting by a pillar for him.

'Sirius!' Harry gave him a hug. 'What're you doing here? I mean I'm happy to see you but mum wrote she'd be here...'

'Oh they had to clean a, er, _mess_ your father made.' Harry wrinkled his nose, knowing exactly what his dad was capable of. Seeing his face, Sirius nodded.

'That's why you're to come to my place for the night. They don't know if it's toxic or not...' Harry laughed.

'Are we apparating?' Sirius nodded.

'Grab my arm and hold tight, don't let go... Okay we'll be there in a moment.' Sirius turned and Harry felt like all the air was being sucked from his lungs, when it was over.

'So,' Sirius started as he unlocked his house. 'What Hogwarts like so far?'

'Great,' Harry grinned.

'That's good. Now go put your stuff in your room and I'll get dinner ready.'

'Oh no...' Harry pretended to groan.

'Hey, my cooking's not that bad!' Sirius cried indignantly.

'Keep telling yourself that at my funeral,' Harry laughed as he started up the stairs. He opened the doors to _his_ room. It was where he always slept when he stayed over at his godfather's house. It was like his second home away from home. The walls were green and the curtains were a goldish colour. He placed his bag on the end of the bed and went back down the stairs to the kitchen.

'What're you making?'

'Pizza,' Sirius said proudly.

'Er, what?'

'Pizza. It's a muggle food. Dough covered in tomato sauce with cheese and vegetables and meat. It's one of the better muggle foods.'

'Okay... And when did you discover pizza?'

'Er, a few weeks ago. Your dad, Remus and I went to muggle London while your mum was busy or something and we were hungry so we tried a pizza place.' Harry nodded and watched as Sirius made the pizza.

A while later Harry and Sirius were sitting in Sirius' sitting room playing Wizard's Chess.

'When did you get so good at Wizard's Chess?' Sirius asked as Harry's queen demolished his rook.

'Ron's given me lots of practise.'

'Whose this Ron that's always mentioned in your letters?' Sirius asked curiously.

'He's my friend. We met on the Hogwarts Express and we share a dormitory. He's the best person at chess I know.'

'How about a Hermione? You mentioned her twice.'

'She's another friend. Top in our year, in Gryffindor as well. Ron and I saved her from a Mountain Troll earl-' Harry clapped a hand to his mouth in horror. That wasn't supposed to come out. He glanced at Sirius to see him staring, open mouthed at him.

'You and your friend saved your other friend from a Mountain Troll?' Harry nodded meekly.

'Please don't tell mum or dad. You know what mum would do to me if she heard.' Sirius took pity on his godson's pathetic looking face.

'All right, but she's going to find out sometime you realise?' Harry nodded grimly.

'I know, and frankly, I hope no one's around then.' After a pause Harry asked,

'Where're mum and dad staying tonight?'

'Remus'. So is this Hermione your girlfriend?'

'What! Eurgh, no! I mean she's nice and all, but I can't go with her. She's more of a sister than anything.'

'Okay,' Sirius said in an if-you-say-so voice.

'Sirius!'

'Happy Christmas!' Harry groaned and rolled over in his bed at Godric's Hollow. His father always woke early on Christmas Day and made sure everyone else did as well.

'Merlin Prongs, one year could you not wake us at five in the morning?' Sirius could be heard from the guest room.

It was tradition for Sirius and Remus to spend Christmas Eve at the Potter household.

'It's tradition Padfoot, now get your lazy arse off that camp bed!'

'James, watch you language!' Harry snorted and sat up. Last year when he didn't get up, his dad had poured water on his head and he didn't want to relive that this year.

Harry climbed out of bed and put his dressing gown on before stumbling down the stairs. There was a pile of presents under the tree in the sitting room. Harry slumped onto the sofa beside his mum and leaned his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

'Morning deeear,' Lily yawned.

'Mhm.'

As footsteps sounded on the stairs, Harry opened an eye to see a half awake Remus and Sirius following a beaming wide awake James.

'It's only his adrenaline keeping him up,' Lily muttered in Harry's ear causing him to grin.

'Presents!' James handed everyone the right gifts and started ripping his open. Harry slowly went through his gifts.

He got a wooden flute from Hagrid, chocolates and a jumper from Ron, a homework planner from Hermione, new Quidditch gloves from his parents, prank items from Sirius and a book about Quidditch from Remus.

After thank yous were given, the Potters plus two sat around the sitting room table and ate their breakfast.

As was tradition as well, everyone would go outside for a three hour snowball fight. They would then trudge back into the house, cold, flushed and wet and Lily would hurry off to prepare hot cocoa while the men would set up Exploding Snap. They would then play until dinner when they would eat before going to their gifts and trying them out and such. They usually never went to sleep before midnight.

Harry loved their Christmas traditions. They hadn't changed for as long as he could remember.

When Harry went to bed that night as his parents said goodbye to Sirius and Remus, he went back on all they had done. His favourite part of the day had been the snowball fight. He had gotten Sirius right in the face. His dad had laughed for ages over that while they had their cocoa.

Harry changed out of the new Weasley jumper Ron had sent and into his pyjamas. He climbed into bed, waiting for his parents to come and say goodnight.

A few minutes later, Lily and James could be heard making their way up the stairs.

'Hey Harry,' Lily greeted gently. Harry turned in his bed and smiled up at his mum and dad.

'Have a good day?' James asked. Harry nodded.

'Definitely.'

'That's good.'

'Goodnight Harry,' Lily kissed him on the forehead and waited for James to do the same before they waved goodnight and left the room.

Harry smiled and slipped further into his bed covers. Hogwarts was great, but it was good to be home.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks went by after Winter Holidays and before everyone knew it, exams were upon them. The professors were piling homework on them, and Hermione had started revision timetables for herself and was working on ones for Ron and Harry.

Exams came, and the whole school would go to do their written part before their practical part where they would make a pineapple tap dance across a desk for Charms and turn a matchbox into a snuffbox for Transfiguration.

After sitting for an hour, answering questions about goblin rebellions, Professor Binns told the class to put their quills down and he summoned the test papers. Harry and Ron couldn't help but cheer with the rest of the class.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the lake after their final exam, Hermione started to say how horrid she thought she did when Harry cut her off.

'Look,' he hissed putting his arm out to stop Ron who hadn't heard.

Snape and Quirrell were talking in hushed voices beside a bush. Snape and Quirrell _never_ conversed in public. It wasn't a secret Snape hated Quirrell so it was a surprise to the three first years to see the two of them talking in a civilized manner outside.

'Let's get behind that bush,' Harry led his two friends to behind the bush where they listened to the conversation.

'I won't be here tonight Quirrell, nor will Dumbledore so you are to take my shift on the fourth floor.'

'Ce-certainly Severus.' Snape cave a curt nod and swept away from Quirrell who stood still for a moment before going back up to the castle. Harry turned to his friends, a look of horror on his face.

'Snape's going down the trapdoor tonight!'

'What? How d'you know?' Ron asked while a look of realization dawned on Hermione's face.

'Dumbledore's not here and he knows everything that goes on. There's no way Snape would be able to steal the Stone with him here. But tonight...

'It'll be easy because Dumbledore won't be here... And he asked Quirrell to take his shift!' Ron caught on.

'Exactly!'

'What're we going to do?' Harry grimaced.

'I'm going down the trapdoor, tonight. Maybe I can head him off.'

'But Harry, why don't we just go to McGonagall?'

'Hermione, how do you think she'd take it when we went to her and said, 'Snape's going to try and steal the Philosopher's Stone tonight.'? We're not even supposed to know about it, let alone accuse a professor of trying to steal it.' Hermione bit her lip, clearly trying to think of an alternative. She finally gave up and said,

'Fine, but Ron and I are coming with you.' Ron nodded in agreement.

'What, but no you'll surely get into trouble with your parents.'

'And you won't?' Ron asked sceptically.

'I er,' Harry faltered. He would most definitely get into trouble. His father might think it was okay, but his mother was a completely different story. 'Fine, we'll all go.' Hermione and Ron nodded, satisfied.

As midnight neared, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, woke Ron, and the two crept down the stairs to the Common Room where they were to meet Hermione.

Five minutes later, Hermione crept down the stairs and Harry threw the cloak over the three of them.

'Be _very_ quiet,' Harry breathed. When they got to the third floor corridor, they stopped outside the door to Fluffy's room and Harry asked,

'How exactly are we to get down the trapdoor if the dog's guarding it?'

'I did a little research this afternoon, and apparently an alchemist from 1707 owned a three headed dog, and it would always fall asleep to music.'

'That's great and all,' Ron said. 'But we don't have any form of music here.'

'We do. Sorry Harry, but I nicked that wooden flute you showed us that Hagrid gave you for Christmas. I've played the flute before so I should remember a few songs.' Harry nodded and slowly opened the door. The trio slipped in and shut the door.

'The dog, it's asleep!' Indeed Fluffy was asleep. There was a harp playing by itself in the corner.

'Snape must've already been here,' Harry whispered urgently.

'Let's go then.' The three moved to the trapdoor and quietly opened it.

'Who's going to go first?'

'I'll go first,' Harry volunteered. 'If I say not to follow, _don't _follow.' His friends nodded and Harry lowered himself down the trapdoor until he was hanging by his fingertips. 'Here goes nothing...' he muttered. He let go and felt himself fall quite a ways before landing on something soft.

'It's okay!' He called. 'There's a soft landing!' and before he knew it, he could see the dim outline of Ron and Hermione beside him.

'We must be miles under the school,' Hermione mussed before she let out a shriek.

'What?' Ron demanded.

'The ground, it's a plant, it's grabbing me.'

'What!'

'I think it's Devil's Snare-' She was cut off as Ron and Harry each let out a yell upon realizing that the plant was winding its way up their bodies. Ron started to panic.

'Relax,' Hermione called out. 'Stop struggling Ron!'

'How am I supposed to relax when this bloody thing's trying to kill me?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Just relax!' And before she knew it, she was being dropped below the plant onto a solid, stone floor.

'Hermione! Hermione where are you?' The two boys bellowed.

'I'm below you! Just relax, please!' Harry closed his eyes and willed himself not to try and escape the vines winding their way up his body. Before he knew it though, he was being lowered and then falling beside Hermione onto the cold stone floor.

'Harry! Harry where are you?'

'Ron please relax!' They heard his movement become more frantic.

'He doesn't appear to be relaxing does he?' Harry shook his head.

'No, he isn't.'

'Wait, Devil's Snare hates light!'

'So start a fire!' Harry exclaimed.

'Yes, right, but there's no wood or matched!'

'Hermione, have you gone mental! Are you a bloody witch or not?' Harry didn't often cuss, but thought it appropriate when your best friend was seconds away from dying.

'Of course!' She jerked out her wand and muttered an incantation, causing flames to shoot out the end of her wand. The plant flailed and started to dry up, dropping Ron as it did so. Harry and Hermione rushed over to him, helping him to his feet.

'So, where next?' He asked breathlessly. The three made their way to another door where Ron pressed his ear against it.

'I hear... Wings.'

'Wings?' Hermione asked curiously. She cautiously reached out a hand and opened the door a bit. 'The room,' she whispered. 'It's filled with birds- Wait they're keys with wings!'

'What?' Harry opened the door a little more and was met with the sight of hundreds of flying keys.

'We must have to catch the one that opens that door,' Hermione gestured to another door on the opposite end of the room.

'There's a broom...' Harry made his way to the middle of the room where a broom was suspended in the air. 'We've got to catch the right key.' Harry said slowly.

'It's most likely an old fashioned one,' Hermione called out, examining the lock.

'There!' Ron shouted, pointing to a large key with a broken wing.

'I'll get it.' Harry said climbing onto the broom.

'Good luck mate. You aren't the youngest Seeker in a century for nothing.' Harry smiled grimly at Ron's words and kicked off, following the key around the room for a few minutes before his hand closed around the handle. As soon as he made contact however, the other keys stopped and started for him. Harry sped towards the door and dropped the key to Ron who jammed it in the lock before he and Hermione ran through the door, waiting to close it until Harry flew though at top speed. The slammed the door shut and winced as they heard the keys hit the door.

It wasn't until they had their breath back that a putrid smell reached their nostrils, causing them to clap their hands over their noses.

'Urgh, what _is_ that?' Ron asked. 'Oh...' His face contorted in realization for in the middle of the floor, was a giant Mountain Troll. Bigger than the one they had fought earlier in the year.

'C'mon,' Harry said. 'Let's go. I'm glad we didn't have to face this one.'

'Ye-' But Ron's answer was cut off as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

'Ron!' Harry and Hermione sprinted back to him and knelt on his side.

'What's happened to him?' Harry asked Hermione frantically.

'I think he's been stun- Yes look!' She pointed to a spot on the wall where a spell would come from every now and then. 'It must shoot a stunning spell periodically, but oh; I don't know the reviving spell!'

'It's okay, we'll- we'll just keep going. He should be safe here.' Hermione nodded unhappily as they exited the room. As they entered the next chamber, the door closed and fire sprung up behind them. It wasn't a normal fire though, it was blue. 'Let's try that door,' Harry started towards the next one. When he was a yard from it though, a purple fire sprung up, almost burning Harry.

'Look!' Hermione got Harry's attention and pointed to a table in the corner. On it were seven bottles.

'What do we have to do?'

'I don't know... Most likely we have to choose the right one that'll get us through each fire, but there are no clues or anything!'

'Do you know any spells?' Harry asked.

'I may know a few... Hold on.' Harry watched as Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a spell pointing it at the table of bottles. Before he knew it, three bottles were glowing black. 'Take those off,' she muttered. Harry quickly gathered the bottles and places them on the floor in a group. She muttered another spell and two bottles glowed blue. 'Get those off...' Harry obeyed and Hermione stood back.

'Now what?'

'Those three bottles that are glowing black are poison. The two glowing blue are water and wine. Those two,' she gestured to the one left on the table. 'Are the one's that'll get us through the fires. I need to figure out which is which though...'

'Hermione, how do you know these spells?' Harry asked incredulously.

'Well I would study anything I could get my hands on when I first found out I was a witch, and then during the first bit of the year when I didn't really have any friends, I read.' Harry nodded as Hermione turned back to the bottles. She muttered one more spell, and the smallest bottle turned purple while the bigger one turned blue. 'I've got it!'

'Which is which?' Harry asked curiously.

'The one glowing blue will get us through the purple fire and the one glowing purple will get us through the blue fire.' Harry looked at Hermione. She bit her lip uncertainly.

'I'll go forward. You can go back, collect Ron and find a professor, preferably send Dumbledore a letter. I'll try and hold Snape off as long as I can.' Hermione's lip trembled and Harry was startled. Had he said something wrong...? But she threw her arms around him and said,

'Be careful Harry,' and she waved to him and drank the potion before walking through the blue fire, back to Ron. Confused and embarrassed, Harry drank the potion and bravely walked through the purple fire. What he saw was not what he expected.

Standing in the middle of the chamber was... Quirrell.

'You?' Harry asked aghast.

'Yes me,' Quirrell answered smoothly turning around. He didn't stutter once.

'But what about Snape?'

'Snape? You thought Severus was going to steal the Stone? Oh dear boy, Severus wasn't trying to steal the stone.'

'But Snape tried to kill me!'

'No, no no no, I did! You friends thought it was Severus and on their way to distract him from saving you, they knocked me over.' This was too much for Harry to take in.

'Snape was trying to save me?'

'Yes, indeed he was. I would have finished you off if he hadn't been muttering the counter curse.

'But, but why do you want the Stone?'

'I do not want it for myself, the Dark Lord requests it, and I am merely helping him.'

'The Dark Lor- Voldemort! You're getting the Stone for Voldemort!'

'You dare speak the Dark Lord's name?' Quirrell spat. He turned his back to Harry and muttered to himself, 'How am I to get the Stone?' Just as he said it, Harry felt a weight in his pocket. He discreetly slipped his hand into his pocket and felt a stone... The Philosophers Stone!

'Potter,' a voice sounded in the chamber. Harry started and looked around. Where had the voice come from? It wasn't Quirrell's...

'Potter!' _That _was Quirrell's voice. 'Where is the Philosopher's Stone?' Harry panicked.

'I don't know.'

'Don't play stupid with me boy, _where is it?' _Harry didn't answer.

'Let me speak to him,' came the same, harsh voice Harry had heard earlier. A wicked grin crept its way across Quirrell's face.

'Of course master.' And Quirrell began to unwrap his turban. With a last evil smile in Harry's direction, Quirrell turned around and Harry had to fight the urge not to scream. For on the back of Quirrell's face was; another face. It was chalk white, with red eyes and slits for nostrils.

'We meet again, Mr Potter.' Even though Harry had never seen pictures, he knew this was Voldemort. 'Let's make this easy and fast. You give me the stone that resides in our pocket, and I won't kill you.'

'Liar,' Harry whispered furiously.

'Get him!' Voldemort shouted and before Harry had time to think clearly, Quirrell was attacking him, and Harry's scar was exploding with pain, and he was losing oxygen from Quirrell's grip on his neck. Harry did the only thing that came to his mind. He grabbed Quirrell's hands and tried to pry them off. To his surprise, Quirrell screamed and let go. _His hands were turning to dust. _He couldn't let Harry touch him. Instinctively, Harry jumped up and grabbed Quirrell's face.

'Argh!' The pain in his scar was horrible, and Harry couldn't see properly. Quirrell shook him off, but Harry grabbed his arm and hung on. Before his watering eyes, Harry watched as Quirrell slowly turned to dust with an agonizing cry of pain.

As his adrenaline wore off, the pain in Harry's scar became more prominent and he fell to the ground, cradling his head. The pain soon came to be too much and Harry passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry blinked and blearily opened his eyes to be blinded by a bright white. He squinted and sat up, groaning quietly as his muscles screamed in the sudden movement. He felt to his right for his glasses and put them on looking around to see that he was in the Hospital Wing.

He heard hushed voices and looked to the end of the room to see Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore conversing quietly. Dumbledore seemed to sense that Harry was awake and made his way over, Harry watching him the whole way.

'I see that you've woken finally.'

'How long have I been in here?' Harry asked curiously.

'Three days. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved that you've finally woken.'

'Are they okay? Did they get out safely? What about the Stone, Quirrell didn't get it, did he?'

'Slow down dear boy. You'll have me kicked out. Your friends are safe, their only worry is you. As for Quirrell, I got to the chamber just as you passed out.'

'What about my parents?' Dumbledore smiled.

'A letter was sent to you parents. As far as I know, you mother was terrified, and wanted to come immediately, but your father calmed her down and you shall see each other at King's Cross.' Harry groaned. If his mother was terrified, he could only hope she didn't start her yelling at the Station.

'Professor, can I ask you something?'

'You already have, but you may ask another.'

'How did I get the Stone down in the chamber?'

'Ah, that is some of my better magic. You see, I placed a charm on the chamber so that anyone who entered, if you wanted it, but didn't want to use it, you would acquire it.'

'Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?' Harry asked another question. Dumbledore sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Have your parents told you why everyone knows your name?' Harry nodded. 'Well when Voldemort came to your house that Halloween night while your grandparents were watching you, your grandmother died protecting you. This activated an ancient magic. As long as you're in the presence of someone blood related to her, you're safe. As long as that blood flows through you veins, you're safe.'

'What's the ancient magic?'

'Love,' Dumbledore stated simply. Harry blinked. _Love?_ 'You see, what your grandmother did was out of pure love. Voldemort does not love. He doesn't know the meaning of it.' Harry nodded, just barely understanding.

'Quirrell said that Snape was trying to save me.'

'_Professor _Snape Harry and yes he did save you.'

'But he seemed to hate me _so_ much!'

'You father was in the same year as Professor Snape when they went to Hogwarts,' Dumbledore reflected. 'They detested each other as much as yourself and Mr Malfoy. But them you father did something that put Professor Snape in his debt.'

'What?'

'He saved his life.'

'What!' His father had never told him this...

'Your father saved Professor Snape's life. He felt like saving you at that match would end the life debt.' Harry sat and took the news while Dumbledore hummed tunelessly to himself.

'Can I ask you one last thing Professor?'

'Certainly.'

'What happened to the Stone?'

'Ah, well, you see Nicholas and I have discussed it, and we decided it would be for the best if it was destroyed.'

'Destroyed? But doesn't that mean that...'

'Nicholas will die, yes. They will have just enough time to settle their personal matters and then they are on a whole new adventure. Living for six hundred years has its benefits, but it keeps you from experiencing a whole new, exciting adventure.' Dumbledore stood and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. 'Do get some rest so Madam Pomfrey will allow you to the feast tomorrow evening.' And he was gone.

'Is the Headmaster gone? Ah now I can take care of my patient I suppose...'


	14. Chapter 14

'I've found a compartment.'

'Oh thank Merlin; I can't carry this bloody trunk anymore.'

'At least one of your wrists wasn't fractured and you can use two hands.'

'Oh Harry, I'm sorry I completely forgot! Here...'

'Thanks Hermione, I couldn't remember that spell...'

'But we just learnt it!'

'Hermione it was the beginning of the year! Only you can remember everything...'

'Thank you Ron, I'll take that as a compliment.' Harry laughed and closed the compartment door, settling back into the seat. It was the end of the term, and all the Hogwarts students were on the Hogwarts Express, eager to get home and start their holiday. Harry though was probably the only one not excited. Hermione must have noticed his forlorn look as she said,

'Cheer up Harry, it's holidays now.'

'Yeah mate, you look like you're about to die.'

'I am,' Harry groaned.

Ron and Hermione looked confused.

'Why?'

'Professor Dumbledore said that when they sent my parents a letter explaining what had happened my mum was terrified. Apparently my dad had to calm her down so she wouldn't come rushing to Hogwarts. I only hope it's my godfather or dad picking me up, not my mum. She'll most likely throw a fit in the station.'

'She can't be as bad as my mum mate.' Harry half grinned.

'Oh yeah? I don't think so. When my mum gets going, there's no stopping her. Especially after one of my dad's pranks. She even yells at my godfather and friend...'

'Yeah, but your mum didn't have to raise seven children.' Harry considered this.

'That's true, but she did have to raise three.'

'Three?' Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

'My mum regularly calls my dad and godfather children and once you add me to the mix...' Ron grinned.

'Your family sounds as messed up as mine.' As the train rolled through the rolling hills of the Scottish countryside, the trio talked and laughed.

After a while Hermione grew bored of the boy's Quidditch talk and pulled out a book, curling up in the corner of the bench. Eventually Harry and Ron grew tired, ending with Ron falling asleep, drool making its way down his chin. Harry sat, his forehead against the window, thinking of his impending doom. He was terrified to say the least, but it had all been worth it in his mind, no matter what anyone said.

As the train pulled into the station, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to wait for the corridors to thin out a bit before trying to make their way off the train.

Coincidentally, their parents were all within spitting distance of each other. Harry lagged behind as he watch Hermione run to her parents and give them each a hug. He saw Ron make his way to his mum who also had red hair and was holding the hand of a girl not much younger than himself; with red hair. He laughed slightly as his mother engulfed him in such a strong looking hug, Harry was surprised when Ron came away still breathing. His mother then started fussing over a mark on his nose, causing him to turn red. Fred, George and Percy were nowhere to be seen.

Harry turned back to his parents and was surprised to see Sirius and Remus with them. Hopefully Remus could keep his mum calm enough until they got home.

'Harry!' To say Harry was surprised was an understatement as his mum bent down and gave him such a strong hug, he thought one or two of his ribs had cracked.

'Mum-' He gasped.

'Lily, he can't breathe!' She let go and Harry looked up into the grinning face of his father.

'Dad!' Harry gave him a quick hug before moving to Remus and Sirius.

'Did you kick Mrs Norris?' Sirius asked quietly. Harry gulped down a laugh.

'Sorry Sirius, I couldn't get her alone.' Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair.

'Ah well, next term then.'

'Definitely.'

'Well Harry, shall we get going?' Harry turned at his mum's question.

'Um yeah, just hold on a moment. I want to say goodbye to my friends.' He quickly looked around before he spotted Hermione and Ron saying goodbye while their parents talked.

'Ron, Hermione.'

'Harry! I thought you'd left already.'

'Nah my mum was just suffocating me. By means of a hug,' he added at their alarmed faces. 'So what're they talking about?' Harry gestured to their parents.

'Oh, they were talking about us spending some time at one another's houses, but _Hermione_ here is going to France for holidays.'

'It's not my fault Ron!'

'Are you sure?'

'Completely.'

'Okay, if you're sure.'

'You're so irritating sometimes!'

'I know.' Harry grinned as his friends started to bicker.

'Hey, can we try and leave on good terms? We can always owl each other.'

'Harry's right,' Hermione agreed.

'Thank you Hermione. Besides Ron, we'll probably see each other. We can always meet up the three of us in Diagon Alley for our shopping too.'

'Should we introduce each other to our parents?' Hermione asked.

'I guess.'

'Oi mum!' Ron called.

'She's talking,' a girl's voice said.

'Okay, Ginny c'mere then!'

'What?' A little girl about ten years old with long red hair and brown eyes appeared at Ron's elbow.

'Just thought I'd introduce you to my friends. You'll be seeing them a lot next year at Hogwarts.'

'Oh are you starting next year?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' Ginny nodded proudly, he head held high.

'Anyways, Harry, Hermione, this is my little sister Ginny. Ginny this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.' When Ron said Harry's last name, Ginny turned a bright red, gave a strangled squeak and rushed back to her mum, leaving three confused kids.

'Um, what did I say?' Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

'Dunno.'

'Oh you two are clueless,' Hermione said.

'What, why?' Hermione only smiled at them and introduced them to her parents. After that, Harry glanced around for his parents.

'Do either of you see someone who looks like an older version of me?'

'Uh, behind you?' Harry spun around at Ron's comment and came face to well, chest with his dad. His mum, Sirius and Remus were behind him.

'I was just looking for you dad.'

'And I was just looking for _you_.'

'Right, I just wanted to introduce you to my friends. Uh, this is Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione, this is my dad, my mum, my godfather, Sirius and family friend Remus.' Hellos were said and hands were shaken before Harry was being told that they had to get going.

'So I guess this is goodbye for a few weeks.' Ron and Harry exchanged goodbyes, smiles and waves while Hermione gave them each a hug.

'I'll see you soon!' Hermione called over the loud station. Harry and Ron who were each going their own ways, waved back.

'So Harry how was your first year at Hogwarts?' Harry grinned and started to retell his whole year.

**PadfootProngs7 - Phew! That's all I have to say! I'm sad to see this story end, but it may accquire a sequel, I'm not sure. I want to experiment with some other story ideas first. So, tomorrow I leave and I'll be in a car for six hours during which I'll brain storm, write, and watch Harry Potter. Just wish me luck;I have to sit beside my two irritating brothers. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, actually all four, since they're all done and... I hope you're not mad that I ended them in such horrendous (Sp?) spots. I'll start posting again in two weeks. Talk to you all then!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


End file.
